It's Funny What A Little Whiskey Can Do To The Heart
by confusingintentions
Summary: Prom is supposed to be the night where the students at UA can finally get a taste of being a real teenager, but for Kirishima and Bakugou, it just leads to a time of confusing intentions and broken hearts. Part of KiriBaku Week 2019!


**Prompt: Dance/Suits/****Music**

Bakugou woke up with a pounding headache and a sense that something was different. As soon as he opened his eyes, he noticed two things: the beeping of hospital machines and raccoon eyes sitting in a chair, asleep.

"Where the fuck am I?" His voice sounded hoarse but it still startled the pink girl.

"Bakugou! You're finally awake! I'm surprised, usually, when I drink that much, I'm out until the afternoon!" She giggled and handed the boy a few Asprin with a cup of water and he took it gratefully.

"The fuck you getting at? I don't drink!" He glared angrily at the girl after sipping the water and taking some of the pills down.

"Oh! Kamanari spiked the punch, such a dumbass right?" She kept rambling on about Kamanari and the punch, but the only thing Bakugou was focused on was trying to remember what the hell he had done last night.

"Tch." Despite the pain, he walked up to go to the bathroom. Once he looked in the mirror, he gasped. His neck was covered in bruises, only they were so precise it was almost like he wanted it to happen. Forgetting about his blatter, he rushed out of the bathroom.

"Listen here pinky, you are going to tell me what I did last night and how the hell did I end up in the hospital right now!" He glared at the girl and she gulped.

"I can only answer one of those for you. At prom last night, there was a villain attack. There was a huge fight, but luckily the villains were taken down. You, Kirishima, and Todoroki were the only ones injured. There's still a few villains that haven't been caught so there are pro heroes everywhere and-

"Kirishima was hurt? Where is he, is he okay? How-" She smiled, as though she knew he was going to be at the forefront of his mind

"He's fine, his injuries were minor so he just slept it off. He wanted those really injured to take recovery girl's strength."

He sighed, knowing that was completely something Kirishima would do. He decided to lay back on the bed and think. He needed to figure out what exactly happened that night.

_"Fuck shitty hair!" the said boy smiled as he added more marks to Bakugou's neck, biting and kissing to get back up to his lips. Bakugou was currently working on taking off his shirt in the cramped space. He lightly bit his earlobe, eliciting a moan out of the usually angry boy._

_How long had they been in there? 5 minutes? 30 minutes? An hour? He found himself not caring as the blonde boy's lips met his for a second, before biting his lip playfully. He brought their lips back together despite the taste of blood; maybe Bakugou bit his lip a little too hard._

_He started to work on Bakugou's suit, satisfyingly taken off his vest. He heard the boy moan as he ran his hands down his body._

_"Kiri I-"_

Kirishima's head shot up from the hard tile of his bathroom. He instantly regretted it. Despite him puking his brains out last night, he still had the headache everybody associated with a hangover.

"Welcome back to planet earth Kirishima." He heard Sero say before coming into the bathroom. He held out water and aspirin to the boy which he took gratefully before standing up and looking in the mirror.

He was shirtless, although he figured that could be due to use of his quirk. What couldn't be due to the use of his quirk was the lines of hickeys going down his neck, which he recognized from so many times of helping Kamanari hide his. He also noticed he had two bruises the size of teeth on his lip.

Oh no...

"Where's Mina?" He turned back so quick, the slightly taller boy backed up.

"She's at the hospital with Bakugou," Kirishima's eyes widened slightly. "Relax, he's fine! He should be out by today or tomorrow. But, Mina left you a note." He grabbed the note off the nightstand and handed it to Kirishima.

_Dear Kiri,_

_I hope you're feeling better! That hit you took in the ribs looked pretty nasty! I'm proud of you taking down them villains, they must be just as pissed as Aizawa! A wasted teenager took them down? Oh, and you won't be in trouble for the whole wasted thing, Kamanari fessed up! He has to clean up the dorms up until graduation!_

_I owe you a huge apology! I shouldn't have left you alone to dance with Sero! Once I came back you were gone... Buttttt, you came out of the closet with Bakugou, so I want deets, as soon as you can remember them, k?_

xoxo Mina 3  
I  
"I didn't..." He fell down to the floor and hugged his knees, crumpling up the paper in the process.

"Dude are you okay?" Sero reached out to touch him, but he flinched away, moving further into the bathroom.

"I just... I just need to be alone for a minute..." the boy stared down at Kirishima for more time than he would have liked, so he yelled at him, "GET OUT!"

Once he was sure that he was all alone, he started to sob.

I can't believe he had taken advantage of him.

He didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but once he woke up, the only thing he could think of was the dream he had just had.

_He saw Kirishima standing alone, lightly sipping some water and bobbing his head to the rock music that Jirou had undoboutly requested. He didn't know what had come over him, but he stalked over to the teen and grabbed his hand._

_"Let's dance!" he smiled at the redhaired teen, only to see him looking somewhere before agreeing, coming along with him._

_They danced for about 30 minutes before laughing maniacally and flopping down on the couch._

_"You know I really like you man." Bakugou giggled and smiled._

_"I like you too! You're so manly and a great friend and-"_

_"Noooo, I like-like you. And your hair isn't so shitty either." Despite his obvious drunkness, he stared intensely at the teen next to him. He saw the blush and the way that he looked away shyly before replying._

_"I like-like you too..." _

_He didn't know how or when the transition happened, but Kirishima was suddenly on top of him, and they were making out..._

Much to Mina's surprise, despite all the cords in his arm, Bakugou reached down and grabbed her by her shirt, lifting her out of the chair.

"You better go get shitty hair _now_." He was worried. He knew that wasn't a dream, rather a memory. If Kirishima remembered what he did, then he would probably think it was just a drunken mistake.

He always knew he was going to be the one to confess, he just didn't know it would be like this.

Mina walked into Kirishima's room and noticed it was a mess. Saying it is a mess is an understatement. The stuffing in his punching bag was everywhere, and judging by the broken window, whatever was left was outside, his bed was turned over, the sheets all over the room, and most surprising, there was a hole in the wall, blood surrounding the area.

"Kirishima! Are you okay?" She looked around the room in a panic for him. She heard a weak 'in here' from the bathroom, and there she went.

She found him wrapping up his hand and spiking his hair. After what he had done to his room, this seemed almost normal.

"Kiri, Bakugou wants to see you. Are you okay with that?"

"Mina," he sighed, "we were drunk. Both of us. What if he didn't want it? What if he hates me. I think I love him Mina, I don't think I could take that."

"Awe Kiri," she hugged him for a moment before slapping him, "he could never do that! Now, let's go, and we'll see if Kamanari can do anything about this room."

As they walked into the hospital, Kirishima felt himself grow nervous.

_What if he hates me?_

_What if he just wants to tell me we aren't friends anymore?_

_What if he just wants to tell him he thought he was disgusting?_

Mina noticed his worry and gave his hand a light squeeze before lightly shoving him into Bakugou's room.

He stared in awe once he saw Bakugou._ He looked gorgeous._ He wore all white (which wasn't surprising, he was in a hospital) and he sat on the hospital window pane, looking out of it. The sun did wonders to his appearance; he almost looked peaceful. Kirishima wished he could take a picture and keep it forever. So that's exactly what he did.

"I'm glad you finally took a picture, hair for brains. You're staring was starting to get on my fucking nerves." Despite the harshness of his words, his tone was nice, almost playful. Kirishima started to feel his nervousness build back up and he sighed. He needed to do this now or he would never get the courage.

"Look Bakugou, I'm sorry. I know we were wasted and you didn't really mean anything that happened that night. We can forget that it ever happened, just don't stop being my friend; I need you and-"

"You can forget whatever you want, but I don't want to forget last night... It was the best night of my life." Bakugou wiped the tears from Kirishima's face, before rubbing a finger along his lip.

"Are those teeth marks." Kirishima laughed and nodded his head, "damn I didn't go easy on you... Look, I want to be with you. What do you want?"

Kirishima wanted to say _'you'_ but he didn't trust himself to say anything. So, he kissed him.

**Word Count: 1.6k**

**Wow, this took longer than I thought it would to write! Hope you enjoyed!**

**And yes, you can get a bruise shaped like teeth, don't ask me how I know lol.**

**Will probably come back and edit later when I have more time. **

**My tumblr is inperfectimposterx if anybody is curious.**


End file.
